


Hide And Sneak

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, a fluffy ficlet i wrote based on a prompt i got given on tumblr, deceit is in this but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: The sides play hide and seek, and deceit is totally not helpful.





	Hide And Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Looking for someone are we? What if I were to tell you they were dead?” 
> 
> realized I posted this on Tumblr ages ago and thought I'd upload it here as well hope you like it :) 
> 
> Tumblr: @timeywimeygalaxy

“You want to play kiddo?” Patton’s muffled voice sifted through Virgil’s music he was listening too upon feeling a tap on his shoulder he removed them placing them on his shoulders as he looked at the fatherly trait confused.

“play what?” he asked suspiciously.

“We’re all going to play hide and seek! Even deceit is joining in!” Patton beamed Virgil gave a half smile Patton was always so inclusive of everyone and Virgil admired that about him.

“Sure Pat”

“Yay!” Patton squealed clapping his hands eagerly.

* * *

 

A half-hour later they had rounded up everyone in the living room.

“Okay ready?” Virgil asked, and everyone got ready to hide as the anxious trait closed his eyes and started counting. He heard everyone scatter away from him, there footsteps getting fainter.

“1…2…3…4”

All four of them sprinted up the stairs with Roman, Logan, and Deceit shoving each other to get up them faster ignoring Patton’s “play nice kiddos” whispers.

Once on the landing Roman and Deceit ran for the same closet at the end of the corridor, they both started slapping each other’s hands trying to push the other away from the door, Deceit hissed as Roman managed to get in front of him.

“Better luck next time snake face” Roman grinned.

“I’m  _not_  going to get my revenge” Deceit scowled as Roman gave him a cocky look before shutting the door, Deceit huffed and scurried off brooding slightly, he notices Patton going into Logan’s room with Logan in tow, before he can think about them though-

“Ready or not here I come!” he hears Virgil’s voice in the distance, looking around frantically he dives to the nearest door slamming it shut as footsteps echo up the stairs. Once in the room he glances around it and realises it’s Patton’s bedroom, he quickly dashes and buries himself under the bed tugging his yellow cape underneath it, not seeing his bowler hat had fallen off next to it.

Patton and Logan had hid in the closet in Logan’s room though neither admitted it was a bit cramped both traits were nearly squished together, just being able to each move their shoulders.

Patton gave him an awkward but warm smile and Logan felt a blush creep up over cheeks he had never been this close to Patton before and not that he was complaining but he didn’t know how to comprehend the feelings he felt for the moral trait and he could never find the right words or the right time to say anything but…maybe now?

“Uh…Patton” Logan whispered trying to keep quiet for fear of being caught. Just what he needed to be interrupted in a moment like this.

“yes, Logan?”

 _damn_   _why did his voice sound so adorable?_ Logan thought to himself.

“uh I…” he was getting flustered no not here, not these  _feelings_ he cursed himself internally for already messing this up before he could speak again he felt a hand cup his cheek, heat practically radiated off his face at this point.

* * *

 

Virgil made his way up the stairs two at a time, opening the first door he came too, Patton’s room.

Walking in he instantly saw a black bowler hat on the floor chuckling he picked it up and twiddled it between his fingers.

“Dee, I know your in here” he called out and looked around the room intently eyes falling on the bed, sliding his hand under he felt a scruff of material and pulled at it dragging deceit out lying on his back Virgil towered over him, the scaled man looked slightly surprised at being dragged from his hiding spot but Virgil smiled at him with a hint of smugness, in a flash though deceit’s usual composure took over again.

“Looking for someone, are we? What if I were to tell you they were…  _dead?”_

Virgil’s smug expression faded, and he just stared at him deadpan.

“Dee you fuck biscuit, stop messing around and help me look, still gotta find the others”

“you _always_  let me have fun”

Deceit smirked as the anxious trait help him up from the ground and led them out of Patton’s room.

* * *

 

Feeling Patton’s hand on his cheek seemed to make his stomach explode with butterflies, he started to sweat nervously as Patton maneuvered to lean in closer.

_Oh god, first kiss…uh, how should I move…my head…small space…uhm.._

Logan’s panicked thoughts were cut short as the way Patton moved within in the closet seemed to cause him to lose his balance as he went tumbling to the ground the door bursting open dragging Logan with him who fell neatly on top of him, Virgil whipped around upon hearing a commotion and ran towards Logan’s room stopping abruptly to try and listen out for the noise again.

The anxious trait looked around the corridor he went into the bathroom next to Logan’s room and whilst he was distracted Deceit peeked in through the crack in logan’s door seeing Patton and Logan close to kissing.

Logan glanced up seeing his yellow eye through the door, and deceit had a thought he had to distract Virgil… give them their moment… not that he _cared_.

“Virgil, Roman is  _totally not_  in that closet” he said pointing to the door on the opposite end of the corridor. Virgil eyed him suspiciously but ran over there whipping the door open, Roman fell out of it onto his back having been leaning on the door, he huffed, and deceit chuckled walking away from him flipping his cape in a dramatic fashion.

“Okay! Now just Logan and Patton left!” Virgil before the three of them could search, Logan’s door opened, and the two traits came out hand in hand, both there faces red as tomatoes before Virgil and Deceit could react Roman shoved the two aside running towards his fellow sides squealing with delight, he picked up Patton in a bear hug whilst screaming.

“Finally!” Logan looked around amused and yet embarrassed at the same time, whilst Virgil smiled and nodded indicating his approval.

“This calls for a celebration!” Roman announced pulling Patton down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Virgil followed leaving Logan and Deceit alone, the logical trait approached him looking sheepish.

“Thank you” Logan finally said.

“I have  _no idea_  what you’re talking about”

He smirked at Logan before walking off, a small smile crept onto the other side’s face as he followed.


End file.
